kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchanted Island
The Enchanted Island (aka 'Enchanted Isle'KQ7 Hintbook, pg) is the island that Valanice was imprisoned on by Hagatha. It is one of the islands in the Enchanted Isles chain. Background The island is really quite small, its beaches are surrounded by the turbulent rainbow-like seas.Narrator (KQ2): "The water is much too turbulent for swimming. If you were to try you would almost certainly drown.", "The water is too turbulent to swim in. You have just drowned." It is located in a place where the sands are blue and the oceans are red. The beauty of the beach is great. Dazzling, rainbow-like ocean washes upon it. The blue sand sparkles like finely ground sapphires!Narrator (KQ2):"You are captivated by the beauty of the beach. The dazzling, rainbow-like ocean washes upon it. The blue sand sparkles like finely ground sapphires!" Each side was surrounded by more blue beaches, the center was yellow earth, and everywhere grew oversized vegetation that was grotesque in its appearance. The foliage is remarkable, though. Plants and flowers have overgrown it, some growing very large in contrast to the tiny island. The trees on the small island are tall, with spreading branches and huge fan-like leaves. The island is overgrown with foliage. Huge leaves, flowers, and clinging vines are everywhere. The brilliant flowers are as big as a human. The sweet aroma of the huge flowers permeates the air. The rocks on this island appear to contain large amounts of quartz.Narrator (KQ2):"You can see that the island is really quite small. The foliage is remarkable, though. Plants and flowers have overgrown it, some growing very large in contrast to the tiny island.", "The island is completely overgrown with foliage. Huge leaves, flowers, and clinging vines are everywhere.", "The brilliant flowers are as big as you are!" The Crystal Tower stands in the middle of the small island.Narrator (KQ2):"You notice a tower in the middle of the small island. From this distance it is difficult to see any details." A small island offshore of the Enchanted Isle has only a few bushes and one large tree growing on it.Narrator (KQ2):"The small island offshore has only a few bushes and one large tree growing on it" The island can be seen from nearby islands, but from the distance it is difficult to see any details.Narrator (KQ2):"You notice a tower in the middle of the small island. From this distance it is difficult to see any details." Notes According to King's Quest Companion its location is physically in the World of Daventry that sailors have claimed to visit. However it seems its exact location isn't known. It is known however that it is part of an island chain collectively known as the Enchanted Isles. It lay to the east of a blue island in a iridescent sea. In Derek Karlavaegen's maps for the World of Daventry, he has shown its location as being in the seas of Daventry. In his original map he showed the island to be located to southeast of Kolyma, and in later maps it is shown to be in the southwest part of the world within Great Sea Ocean to the south of Tamir. It is possible that in both cases the Island has remained in the same spot but the oceans wraps back around to the other side of the world across the Unknown. While the area near the Land of the Green Isles known as the Edge of the World may be flat, other parts of the world may be round. Derek also mentions sailors and others telling tales of the red seas and blue sand near the area of the Enchanted island. He has heard of other enchanted islands floating in the sky rather than in the water. While he has never personally seen any of them, he believes the stories to be true, and put them on his map. In his more stylized maps of Kolyma he included with Gerwain's court chronicle, the island is shown on the maps in his first map, the island is shown to be off the southeastern corner of Kolyma. In later two maps of Kolyma, the island is shown as an inset drawn inside of a bubble. The third map's inset appears to show the island in the middle of a lake. In the latter maps, the inclusion of the inset maps appears to be the artists attempt to include all the locations important to events of King's Quest II. Landmarks *Crystal Tower *Pathway to Tower *Lagoon Behind the scenes The waters of the ocean appear violet in the apple II version of KQ2. The island is known as the Enchanted Island in the KQ2 Hintbook. Enchanted Island (unofficial) The Enchanted Island is mentioned in fan games and stories, see Enchanted Island (unofficial). References Category:Places (KQ2) Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Places (TOBOKQ) Category:Enchanted Isles Category:Kolyma Category:Places (KQ2HB)